El Último Tequila
by Realhunter
Summary: ...Desde el Universo de los Tigres de la Cubierta del Prometheus, una boda esperada por varios... Y varios dolores de cabeza porque se Trata del Charro Tinoco...


**_EL ÚLTIMO TEQUILA_**

Por

Realhunter

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**__: __**ROBOTECH™**__ y todos sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas de Harmony Gold USA, Inc. __**MACROSS™**__ y todos sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas de Big West Advertising Co.,LTD. Todos los fandoms, sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas de sus respectivos dueños. Este relato ha sido creado con fines únicos de diversión y no pretende vulnerar en modo alguno los derechos de los antes citados._

* * *

Apenas pasaban de las 6 de la tarde, pero en la boreal Ciudad de Nueva Seward, cubierta por el pesado manto del Invierno del norte, la noche y el frío eran señores absolutos de las calles... Excepción hecha claro está, de los despreocupados y alegres inupiat, que paseaban por sus calles con delgadas chaquetas de media estación... El tradicional grito de _¡Alappa!_(*)no tenía sentido para ellos, a pesar de que los termómetros de los _Kabluna_(*) marcaban, ya en el comienzo de la estación invernal, unos nada despreciables 12 grados bajo cero... Quien reía bajo, mirando por la pequeña claraboya de su ático todo este movimiento citadino, se volvió hacia los baúles ahí guardados, y una punzada en su corazón le indicó cual de ellos debía abrir para hurgar en su interior.

Un nada tenue olor a encierro se desprendió apenas al levantar la tapa del elegido, lo que puso una arruga de disgusto junto a las de los años sobre su frente "_Hum, Ya ves lo que te pasa, cerebro de pollo, por olvidar encender el condensador y luego jurarle a tu esposa que si lo hiciste_" Una pequeña sonrisa decoró su rostro, y luego sus manos tomaron parte en esa pequeña excursión de recuerdos. Una vieja chaqueta de uniforme, negra, y con las áncoras cruzadas aún visibles en la solapa, que puso una repentina cara de ensoñación en su rostro, fue retirada para dar paso a una miriada de pequeñas cajas y fundas de documentos "_Estoy seguro que la puse aquí... La última vez sé que la puse aquí.._." Sus dedos comenzaron a pasearse ya con una dosis de desesperación por los recuerdos allí acumulados, y al retirar una vieja funda, dieron finalmente con la suavidad del estuche que buscaba... Su sonrisa, sin embargo, fue cortada a medio camino por un grito bien claro y visible, que pareció llenar todo el ático...

-¡Baja de una vez y no voy a repetirlo, Kabluna! ¡Cuesta un infierno conseguir aquí los ingredientes para tus dichosos tamales, y no pienso dejar que se enfríen! ¡Kablunaa!

Guardando rápidamente el contenido el baúl, y con el precioso estuche a su lado, El viejo Jefe Contramaestre Mayor Benjamín Tinoco devolvió con respeto la chaqueta sobre los recuerdos acumulados, para cerrarlo lentamente y en silencio. Segundos más tarde bajaba las escaleras hacia la estancia principal "_Recalentar los tamales los deja mejores, Mi Chata... Y volver a ver esto va a ser aún mejor..._" Recorriendo con presteza el corredor principal de su vivienda, dejó discretamente el estuche cerca de una toma de corriente, donde lo puso a cargar, y con un quejido apresuro el paso hasta la cocina...

**oOo**

-¿Donde te habías metido, Kabluna?

-Buscando algo...

-¿Que?

La frase dejo el tamal caliente a medio camino de la boca de Bennie, quien miró a su esposa, Kirima, con un gesto algo torcido...

-Eh... Algo...

-Algo ¿qué?

-_Ya bájale, Lu... ¿Quieres?_ -Con una sonrisa completa, Bennie soltó el tamal y tomó la mano de su esposa- Estaba en el ático buscando un viejo recuerdo... que quiero que veamos juntos hoy...

-¿hoy, Kabluna? -Kirima se puso algo recelosa. Conocía demasiado bien la inclinación de su marido a hacer bromas singulares o salir con panoramas desconocidos que muchas veces sentía que los metían en más aventuras de las soportables para sus años- ¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy?

-_Ya está bien, de preguntas, Mi Chata... _-Soltó en español con una carcajada- Eras paramédico de Combate, pero bien te podrías haber metido a inteligencia, Lu... Haces mas preguntas que la Estirada de Satori cuando tuve el desgraciado privilegio de conocerla...

-¿Y tienes el coraje de compararme con Nova, Benjamín?-Kirima posó brevemente la mano en su tamal, y al sentirlo enfriarse a marchas forzadas, se lo llevó a la boca con un enorme mordisco, que hizo que ambos, a boca llena e intentando competir en comer, soltaran una poco elegante carcajada con los carrillos llenos de comida- Mmmm... Mfhg... Quedaron ricos...

-Tu mano en la cocina es como el buen vino, _Mi Chata_... -Bennie la miró con ojos brillantes de amor, y luego de acomodarse su trenza entrecana en los hombros, volvió a tomarle la mano- Mejora día con día y año tras año...

-...Los inupiat no cocinan... -Kirima volvió a atacar el tamal con saña renovada- ...Soy una traidora a las tradiciones...

-... Este mundo es tan nuevo que las viejas tradiciones sobrevivieron de milagro, mi amor... -Soltó bastante mas serio y sin dejar de mirarla- ...Lo que si sobrevivió y _alabao sea... Fue la Salsa Tabasco, que a este tamalito le hace guiños como chava modosa... Pasámela y no te la acapares, bandolera..._

_-¡Bandolera tu abuela, Tinoco...!_

_-¡Y de las mejores, si hasta cabalgó con Villa la muy condenada!_

_-¡Esa fue tu tatarabuela, mentiroso! ¡Y no se te mueven ni las arrugas pa' decirme disparates!_

_..._Una nueva noche de quieta vida familiar en el hogar de los Tinoco...

**oOo**

-...Tranquila, tranquila...

-¿Como quieres que esté tranquila...? -Kirima se quejó con voz algo alterada- Me traes a la sala con los ojos vendados... Si me tropiezo, caigo, y no me sostienes, me haré viuda por gusto y propia mano, _Charro_...

-...Yo te sostengo, Abuelita...

La sorpresa fue tan completa, que olvidada hasta de la venda, Kirima, se la arrancó del rostro para ver de donde provenía esa vocecilla que conocía tan bien... y entre gritos de alegría y sorpresa, sus cuatro nietos se le abalanzaron al mismo tiempo a abrazarla... Y Sus hijos, Qanik y Nutaaq, les flanqueaban con anchas sonrisas de contento...

-¿Y ustedes? -El rostro de Kirima comenzó a endurecerse- Les dije y fui clara cuando les encomendé al clan... Quedamos demasiado pocos después de la Lluvia de la Muerte y aún menos después del Invid... No deberían estar aquí...

-Tranquila, Anaanaq(*) -Gabriel Nutaaq Tinoco le abrazó afectuosamente, seguida de Qanik Cristina- Mi hermana dejó demasiado bien instruido a su esposo Tuktuvak(*) como para que vaya a cometer algún error... El Clan está mas que bien instalado en Valdez, y nos sobra con que pasar el invierno... Lo que no nos sobra son ustedes, y el día de mañana es demasiado importante para dejarlo pasar...

-¿Mañana? -Kirima comenzó a abrir los ojos, y a taparse la boca al mismo tiempo- ...Mañana es...

-_Te acordaste, Mi Chata_... -Soltó Bennie en español- Uno más de los felices 38 años de matrimonio que tenemos...

-...Y por eso, Ataatak (*) -Qanik exhibía su triunfal sonrisa hacia su padre- Es que estamos aquí, con una parada de emergencia en Anchorage para recoger... -Su izquierda, detrás de su cuerpo hasta ese momento, se alzó a la vista de todos- ...Un par de pequeños regalitos directo desde Ciudad Monumento... De parte de Tio Andy y Tía Joni...

-Y además... -Bennie comenzó a sentar a su mujer, e indicar a sus hijos y nietos que hicieran lo mismo... al par que su mano iba al cercano control ambiental de la casa- Algo que ni ustedes han visto, y creo que solo una vez _Mi Chata_ desde que nos casamos...

-¿Kabluna? ¿Pusiste el..?

-El mismo, Kirima... El Album de nuestro matrimonio...

...Las luces de la Sala se fueron apagando lentamente...

La guerra seguía su camino inexorable y absolutamente desprovisto de pausas o detenciones, Y el _Prometheus_, el hogar primordial de los Tigres de la Cubierta, era quizas la cuna del movimiento perpetuo que mantenía a todo el SDF-1 en alerta y constante monitoreo de los movimientos Zentraedi... Hasta ese día particular...

-¡Atención, Tigres! ¡Pase de Lista! ¡Tinoco!

-Acuartelado, fuera de operaciones por su boda, Señor...

-¡Kanos!

-¡Firmes, Señor! -Sintió en sus auriculares las voces de ambos japoneses- ¡Nobutada lo asistirá en la recepción, y yo seré el chofer de los chicos una vez casados!

-¡El resto del turno, de los que no esten con castigos, los quiero como postes en la capilla ecuménica a las 1800, o sus cojones ondearan en el palo de respeto mañana! ¿Fuí Claro?

-¡Si, Señor!

-De acuerdo. Flake... Quedas a cargo y hasta que el Charro vuelva de hacer crujir la litera... Tienes el control, voy a mi oficina y luego a mi casa... Cualquier cambio de situación me lo haces saber de inmediato por la radio... Y pobre que así no sea porque tus cojones con galones pesan mas y ondean mejor en el palo de respeto...

-¡Recibido, Jefe! -Flake soltó una poco elegante carcajada-¡Y no olvide las argollas, o serán los suyos la decoración del palo de respeto mañana!

Andy no contestó la fuerte broma por la radio... porque en ese preciso instante recordó lo acertado del pronostico de _Corn_ "_¡Es cierto, las argollas, maldita sea! ¡El Charro me hará oír el ultimo corrido si no me apresuro!_"

...Con un fuerte crujido de transmisiones, la _Cajita de Música_ aceleró aún más por el canal de la esclusa...

**oOo**

"_Ijole, mano... Deveritas que el joyero se esmeró con estas condenadas..._" Tinoco esbozó una sonrisa mientras su mano derecha cerraba de golpe y luego guardaba la preciosa cajita de raso en el bolsillo de su casaca... "_...Puede que hoy sea el día... Pero el castigo de la chingada me tiene con la cabeza hecha bolas... Y ya que estamos en estas, ya se quien me la puede centrar, jejejeje..._" Un jeep naval sin marca alguna salió del centro con un único objetivo en mente..

**oOo**

-¡Kirima, Abre por Dios, soy Joni!

Johanna Steinhauser, acompañada de Jenny Sisler e Imogen Kano, sintieron con algo de espanto una serie de ruidos claros e inteligibles aún a pesar de estar la puerta de los futuros Tinoco completamente cerrada: Entrechocar de loza, ruidos sordos como cajas cayendo... Y mas de alguna interjección en un idioma que pese a lo apagado de las palabras, Joni interpretó a su manera como Inuit... Poco podían hacer las Tigresas ante la situación, salvo aferrar con firmeza pero sin fuerza, las cajas conteniendo el mayor tesoro que una mujer puede ambicionar el día de su boda: su vestido.

-Uff, Ay, _Carajo_... -Desgreñada, algo ojerosa, y aún con una camiseta militar de Bennie como único pijama, Kirima asomó a la puerta sin cuidado alguno, para encontrarse a boca de jarro con su amiga y compañera del Círculo Femenino- ¡Joni, Por Dios!

-Dios al parecer no tiene nada que ver con esto, Kirima... -Joni y el resto de las mujeres alzaron al mismo tiempo una de sus cejas con un gesto de duda picante tan evidente que Kirima se sonrojó como una manzana madura- Y de paso tú eres inupiat... Sedna estaría mejor para tí... ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche, ah? Podría guardar toda la logística del Círculo Femenino en tus ojeras...

-...Ojalá fuera lo que estás pensando, Joni -Con algo de esfuerzo y un par de tirones, Kirima abrió la puerta para dejarlas pasar- Esto es un caos, y el castigo del marido del año no me está ayudando... Vino anoche con los _Gatos Blancos(*)_ a dejar el resto de sus pertenencias y algunos regalos que se entregaron aquí en la base... Y como su señoría sigue acuartelado, solo entró, soltó su carga, me dio un beso que no me supo a nada y se fué... Me puse a ordenar hasta que descubrí que la cama aún no está armada, no pude encontrar mi pijama, asi que terminé en el suelo entre las cajas como me encontraron... Linda noche previa ¿No?

Aquellas cuatro mujeres se echaron a reír como una sola... Salvo el pequeñísimo detalle que las tres del Círculo ya habían pasado por un calvario semejante... Y la risa era legítimamente aliviada por no ser ellas las que lo estaban sufriendo...

**oOo**

**-**No estan, señor...

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!

El resto del público presente en la joyería saltó al mismo tiempo asustado por el potente y destemplado grito, al tiempo de ver a un gigantesco marino en tenida de diario, echando toda su imponente estatura sobre el pequeño y atildado dependiente, que aún de su lado del mostrador, se encogió medroso ante él...

-E...E...Es lo, lo, lo qu...que oye, se, señor... -Tartamudeando muy pálido, el hombre trató de verse mas digno y contestar ante aquel horrible rugido- La, la nota de trabajo decía que las argollas podían ser retiradas en esta fecha por usted o por...

-¿Un morenito de ojos achinados? -Andy frunció el entrecejo, y achicó los ojos, tanto, que al dependiente le pareció que, aún a través de los anteojos, despedían fuego- ¿De uniforme? ¿Pelo negro y cortado hacia arriba, y que parece estar riéndose a todo momento...?

-E..Ese mismo, Se, señor... el señor...

-No necesito nombres -Andy lo cortó en seco- ...Sé perfectamente de quien se trata... Gracias... Y disculpe...

El Hombre solo quedó estupefacto y casi en la misma posición en que quedara tras el grito, viendo alejarse a grandes zancadas al gigante, que con gesto urgente y brusco, abrió de un golpe el batiente de la puerta de vidrio, que al volver a su posición, hizo un estrépito tan grande que de milagro no se hizo añicos "_Avisándome no me hacías perder tiempo, Charro de la chingada... Ahora estás frito... aunque me demore todo el día y me hagan Corte Marcial por AWOL, voy a encontrarte... Y espero por tu bien, que la respuesta sea buena o si no... Ahí decidiré si es que Kirima queda viuda o no antes de la boda... _" Sin pensarlo siquiera, aceleró en forma suicida, y se pasó un semáforo en rojo como si la falta fuera de lo más normal...

**oOo**

-_Corn_... Dime la verdad y no voy a preguntarlo nuevamente...

-¡Señor!

-...Donde... Se metió... Steinhauser...

A Robert _Corn_ Flake se le congeló hasta el último rincón de sus entrañas al sentir la rasposa y gastada voz del Capitán Alfred Duquesne, que producto de su resfriado se oía peor que el ominoso tono de Darth Vader...

-¡Señor! ¡Se reportó indispuesto en cubierta, Señor! -Corn soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió- ¡Por orden suya soy el _Mino Boss_ hasta que retorne, Señor!

-Por tu bien, Corn... -La voz se volvió aún más profunda- Qué después de arrojar lo que sea que fue a arrojar al retrete, aparezca cuanto antes sobre cubierta... o ambos terminarán conociendo la suite imperial de la barra de castigo... ¿Quedó claro, _Mino Boss_?

-¡Señor, Sí Señor!

-Me alegro... AOC fuera.

"_Oh, Dios, Andy, por lo que mas quieras, vuelve pronto... o en vez de boda aquí va a haber un funeral.._." Flake movió la cabeza algo desalentado, y volvió a poner su concentración en las catapultas...

**oOo**

-¡Santo cielo, Kirima! -Joni tomó por la cintura el vestido de la novia... que ya tenía puesto, y los centímetros sobraban de una manera espeluznante- ¿Qué diablos estuviste haciendo estas semanas con el _Charro_? Desde la última prueba se estrechó tanto tu cintura que pareces avispa...

-...Nada, Joni... Yo...

-...Nada... No te creo, Lu... -Imogen la miró con gesto de incredulidad, mientras armaba el falso del vestido junto con Jenny- Ya derretiste los dos polos de la tierra en estos días... Y te dijimos que guardaras algo para la Luna de Miel...

-¡Pero si no he hecho na...!

-_Quedate quieta, bandida._.. -Reprendió Joni en español- Aunque te pusieras el vestido sin corsé se vería horrible y suelto... debo tomarte la cintura y llevar esto a corregir cuanto antes... No te muevas o con el mayor gusto te pincho el trasero, Lu...

Minutos más tarde, las tres apresuradas mujeres montaban sin mucha elegancia en el Jeep a cargo de Jenny, y salían a todo escape rumbo a la tienda de novias... Lo que hizo recordar a los centinelas el matrimonio del Jefe... Iban a tener un turno de guardia más que agitado...

**oOo**

-¡Jefe! ¡Andy, contesta, por Dios!

-¡Qué `pasa, Flake! ¡Ahora estoy ocupado!

-Mejor venga, Señor... -El tono de Flake se volvió casi medroso- Alfie esta sospechando que da miedo con esa voz de ultratumba que sacó... Creo que adivinó que está AWOL, y está paseándose por la isla con su sable desenvainado... si no vienes voy a perder la cabeza...

-Maldición! -El grito de Andy estremeció a Corn en sus oídos- Flake, necesito que liberes a alguien del verde, o te contactes con alguien libre. El Charro anda suelto por Macross y ya recogió las argollas... También está AWOL y si Alfie se entera tendremos funeral y no boda...

-Diablos -Corn movió la cabeza reprobatoriamente- Si Tinoco nos arruina la fiesta juro que lo mataré... Me pondré en contacto con Doble D, el lo traerá, a rastras si es preciso... Pero venga luego, señor... Me gusta mi cabeza donde la tengo...

-Tranquilo, Corn, voy en camino, Nuevededos fuera.

**oOo**

-Ay, no... que horrible y feo desperdicio...

-¿Qué?

-Esto, niña, por Dios... -El modisto de la tienda, sus rojos bifocales casi en la punta de la nariz, y vestido con una camisa de seda de insoportable rosado, y una corbata que mas parecía un canario aleteando por su color amarillo, miraba moviendo la cabeza el trazo de agujas que marcaba la nueva cintura de la novia- ...Que cosa, Este primor está apuñalado por un cavernícola...Tomar una cintura tan estrecha simplemente no sirve... No, Mi niña... Tendría que desmontar todo el delantero y volver a coser todo en la nueva posición tomando la espalda... Ay... y los bordados son un primor...

-¡Entonces arreglelo! -Joni perdió los estribos, y exageró todo lo que pudo la situación- ¡Tengo una novia con crisis de nervios y con deseos de cancelar la boda porque la dieta la puso mas delgada y el vestido ahora no le calza! ¡Arreglelo, por Dios! -Bajó el tono al darse cuenta de lo peliagudo del predicamento- Porque... Tiene arreglo ¿No es así?

-...Estee... -Volvió a mirar el vestido, como quien mira un virus a través del microscopio- Sí, por supuesto que podemos salvar a este enfermo...

-¡Salvelo entonces, por Dios! -Imogen soltó en un arranque poético de inspiración- ¡Salvelo y su tienda será para siempre la UNICA alternativa para todas las mujeres que lleguen al altar con un

tigre de la Cubierta!

La perspectiva de un negocio redondo pareció poner alas en los pies el atormentado modisto, que salió volando hacia la sala de costura gritando y dando ordenes con vocecilla destemplada...

-¿Que hacemos ahora, Joni?

-Esperar, Jenny -Fue la escueta respuesta- Si no le metemos presión a este tipo, el vestido de Kirima podría demorar para siempre... Y no es buena perspectiva llevar una inupiat desnuda al altar...

-El escándalo sería lo de menos... -Terció Imogen- ...Kirima se casaría desnuda, nosotras estaríamos muertas por haberlo permitido... Y el pervertido de Tinoco estaría saltando de alegría por el espectáculo...

-A propósito... -Joni y sus ojos parecieron estallar en una tormenta de chispas- ¿...Sabe alguna de ustedes donde se metió el Charro...?

-...Con Benjamín, como con tu esposo, Incluso con el mío, Joni – Jenny arrugó las cejas con cara de circunstancia- ...Nunca se sabe realmente...

**oOo**

Los centinelas del Bloqueo principal vieron pasar como quien se topa a boca de jarro como un fantasma, a un M-299 naval, con un más que reconocible personaje al volante, que se pasó como una exhalación la barrera con apenas un saludo rápido...

-¡_Quiubo, Cuates, con permisito..._!

-¿Y al mexicano qué bicho le picó?

-Quien sabe... -Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros el Contramaestre Tercero a cargo de la barrera- En todo caso... ¿No estaban todos los turnos de cubierta con castigo?

-...Es verdad...

-¡A ver, muchachos, que es lo que tanto secretean, ah!

...Los marinos se pusieron tiesos como estacas a la vista del Teniente de Navío a cargo de todas las guardias de la base...

-...De nada, Señor, Mi Teniente, Señor...

-No te me hagas el santo, Ybarra... Yo, igual que tú, vi pasar ese jeep naval sin detenerse... ¿Quien era?

-El... El Contramaestre Tinoco, Mi Te...Teniente, Señor -Admitió ante el ceño adusto de su superior- Con Perry teníamos dudas de si el castigo de los Tigres terminaba ayer o Hoy...

-...Al fin, que caso tiene... -Respondió el Teniente soltando la carcajada- Para ese, mayor castigo que en el que se va a meter hoy en la tarde, no existe ni existirá... No lo consignen en el libro de novedades... Total, el Charro ya se mató solo... y para toda la vida...

La risa del Teniente se fue alejando de la barrera, y sus guardadores solo atinaron a encogerse de hombros... 25 minutos exactos más tarde, pasó, pero como quien ve pasar un tornado, otro Jeep naval, con un Contramaestre en Jefe literalmente echando chispas por los ojos... "_Dos asientos menos en el libro..._" fue el pensamiento al unísono de toda la barrera... A fin de cuentas, si ellos no lo consignaban, ¿quien se iba a enterar...?

**oOo**

-Siii... Digaaaa...

-Dios, Claire... -La voz enojada de Flake terminó de despertar a la Teniente Finney- Doble D se ha cansado de repetirte que no contestes en su camarote, o se va armar una de antología...

-¡Cielos, Corn! -Claire abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de donde y con quien estaba- De acuerdo, fui descubierta... -Sonrió con coqueteria y hasta Flake pudo sentirlo- ...Pero mi abejita dió toda su miel, y ni siquiera sintió el teléfono...

-Pues que se vaya despertando, _QueenBee_ -Reaccionó Flake- Tenemos un desastre de clase mundial en cubierta, y necesito YA a Eddie, despierto y listo para la acción...

-¿Problemas?

-Peor que eso... Se nos perdió el Charro el día de su boda, y el Jefe quiere su cabeza...

-Oh, diablos... -Claire comenzó a remecer a Eddie, que dormía plácidamente a su lado en el lecho- Si me arruina la fiesta luego de todo lo que pasó, yo misma lo mataré... Descuida, te llamará enseguida, lo garantizo... Vamos, Tigre... Despiertaaa...

-Lo antes posible, o Alfie nos va a pedir cuentas otra vez, y ahora sable en mano... Flake fuera.

-Mmm.. buenos diaaaas -Eddie Wilkins se desperezó a toda orquesta luego de su noche de amor- ¿Dormiste bien, mi abejita...?

-Nada de abejita, Wilkins... si no te quieres quedar sin boda, vístete y llama a Corn AHORA... El Charro anda suelto en Macross...

-¡Condenación, lo que faltaba! -Wilkins salió en un solo salto desde la litera a la ducha- ¡La salida queda de tu parte, esto necesita solución y pronto... !- Se devolvió un par de pasos y la miró a los ojos- Cariño, Necesito tu jeep...

-¿Qué? Estás delirando, Eddie... ¡No puedo salir sola y a pie de aquí! ¡Y no necesito a Tinoco como para saber que si lo hago, el chisme llegará en 5 minutos hasta el mismo puente principal!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... -Wilkins apenas se había parado bajo el chorro de la ducha, cuando ya estaba afuera vistiéndose a toda prisa- No te muevas de aquí, trataré de ubicar a la esposa del Jefe, para que alguna tigresa con transporte te auxilie...

-¡pobre de tí si no lo haces, Wilkins, porque pagarás hasta el purgatorio si me dejas varada!

La única respuesta al pedido fue el furioso crujido de la puerta del camarote al cerrarse...

**oOo**

-...Andy...

-¿Alfie?

-...Capitán Duquesne, Señor Jefe Aereo de Cubierta... Donde diablos te habías metido...

-Señor, Mi Capitán, Señor...

- No me vengas con etiquetas... -Andy, parado en plena cubierta, descubrió que las palabras de Flake eran rigurosamente ciertas: La voz del AOC se oía de ultratumba en forma pavorosa por la radio- Ni menos con que te falló el estómago, bote de basura con galones... Podrías comer clavos y luego clavarlos a pedos en una tabla, limpios y brillantes como recién hechos, Steinhauser... -El tono de voz bajó aún más- Dime... Donde... Diablos... Te metiste... Estabas cast...

-...Se me perdió el _Charro_... Se me escapó el mismo día de su boda, Alfie... Lo siento... debí haberte di...

-¿Que Tinoco hizo qué, Andy? -La voz le salió tan quebrada y frágil a Duquesne que todos los tigres se volvieron preocupados hacia la isla al oirlo- ¡Diablos, Steinhauser, debiste haber dicho eso primero antes de gastarte con etiqueta militar que no te cuadra, pedazo de animal! ¡Sal de esa cubierta ahora mismo, traelo aquí, metelo en su uniforme y que no mueva ni un cabello hasta su boda!

-...Alfie...

-¡Si crees que me hace gracia no me la hace en lo absoluto! -Duquesne proseguía su bravata quebrada; Andy solo abría la boca, impresionado- ¡Ya fue suficiente después de lo del Kitty, nos sobra vergüenza que meter bajo la alfombra y el _frijolero_ suelto no me quita problemas, me los aumenta!

-Ss..Sí, Alfie, entendido, Señor...

-¡Muevete ya, hombre! ¡El Charro es como un misil con la espoleta torcida! ¡Comienza a mover tu trasero, jefe, no voy a repetirlo!

"_Un misil con la espoleta torcida... Cielos, Alfie... Hoy no podrías encontrar una mejor equivalencia con el jodido mexicano..._" Andy trotaba lo mejor que podía, pese a las botas magnéticas, hacia el ascensor exterior de la isla...

**oOo**

-_Corn_, Habla Doble D...

-¡Maldición, Eddie, esto es un caos! ¡Le dije a _QueenBee_ que llamaras en cuanto despertaras! -La voz de Flake, regularmente amable pese al adiestramiento, se volvió áspera en la radio- Alfie acaba de levantar en el aire al jefe por lo del _Charro_... ¿Donde diablos te metiste?

-Decidí dar una vuelta por la base a ver que lograba sacar en limpio antes de llamarte, Rob...

-¡Diablos, Sherlock, qué gran ayuda estás resultando...!

-Deja de vociferar, _Corn_... Lo encontré...

-¡¿QUE?

-...Y ni siquiera tuve que salir de la base, patán desagradecido... Está aquí mismo, acabo de verlo bajar del Jeep en la barricada de casados...

-Oh,Diablos... ¡No te muevas de ahí, Eddie, ni te atrevas! ¡Espera al Jefe, le aviso enseguida! Flake fuera.

**oOo **

"_Voy a matarte, Wilkins, juro que voy a matarte... Te dije que me echaras una mano y me dejaste como una lata vacía en plena calle... Después de lo del Kitty, ahora sí que pagarás hasta el día de tu muerte... Los Finney jamás han quebrado una promesa, ni en Eire ni en el Nuevo Mundo... Espera y verás..."_ Claire, escondida de todo y de todos en las escaleras de servicio de la barricada este, donde Wilkins y el resto de los equipos de _La Cocina _reposaban sus fatigas diarias_, _renegaba indignada en el silencio de su mente mientras que, descalza y midiendo escalón por escalón, asomaba medrosa la cabeza en cada esquina de los tramos de peldaños que bajaban hasta el nivel de la calle, convirtiendo su salida mas en una operación de combate que una función cotidiana. Ya al borde de alcanzar la salida, exploró temerosa hacia el hall, sacando apenas la vista desde la puerta de la caja de escaleras... Giró lentamente hacia el puesto de guardia... Nadie. "_Perfecto, salgo, me calzo y camino como si nada pasara..._" Un tenue rumor de pasos agitados, un pequeño crujido de las batientes de la entrada al cerrarse, y nada mas que su paso, aparentemente relajado por el frente de la barricada, mientras trataba discretamente de reacomodar su peinado y su guerrera, fueron las únicas señas de su paso en aquel restringido santuario de los Tigres, excepto por...

-¡CLAIRE!

-¡AH!

...Era el final de todo... O al menos eso creía Finney hasta ese minuto fatal...

-¡JONI!

-...Creo que sí, al menos hasta esta mañana al despertar seguía siéndolo, Claire... -Joni, desde su posición de copiloto en el Jeep, conducido por Jenny, y con Imogen y el vestido de Kirima, finalmente reparado, en la segunda fila de asientos, levantaron al mismo tiempo sus cejas en forma interrogativa, como sentían que lo venían haciendo sin descanso en lo que llevaba transcurrido aquel día surrealista- ¿No crees que ya está bien de jueguecitos con Eddie, eh?

-...Yo...

-...Formaliza, mujer, formaliza... -Jenny golpeó su mano izquierda en el volante con la tentación de reirse surcándole el rostro- De acuerdo, es la Naval, pero tú eres de la Espacial, y el formalismo es bastante menos que aquí...

-No te vas a arrepentir, Claire... -Imogen sí se rió ante la escena- Siendo como son las cosas, sería casi lo mismo que reenlistarse otra vez...

-Oh, ya basta, bájense de las escobas de una vez... -Atinó a responder ante las risas de todas- Con la linda jugada de Eddie ya tuve suficiente hoy...

-¿Que fue esta vez, ah? -Joni la miró con ojos brillantes- Tú solo dime y el Grandote te cumplirá, mira y riete, Claire... -Joni se besó las puntas del indice y pulgar de su derecha para reforzar la frase... y luego la bajó al darse cuenta que su amiga y compañera estaba de veras enojada- Vamos, Claire... No pudo haber sido tan grave...

-Oh, si que lo es... -Finney bajó los hombros, casi con relajo- Corn llamó a Eddie con urgencia, se llevó mi jeep y me dejó varada sin siquiera un beso de despedida... -Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse incandescentes- …. Y todo por el cabeza de alcornoque de Tinoco...

-...Tinoco... Yo sabía que no estaba intranquila por nada... -Los ojos de Joni comenzaron a agrandarse y sus cejas a curvarse hacia abajo, lo que todas sabían era su marca distintiva de enfado- ...Comienza a hablar, Claire...

-_Corn_ llamó a Eddie para que le ayudara a encontrar al _Charro_... -Fue la respuesta escueta y con rabia apenas contenida- Se escapó AWOL esta mañana y se perdió en Ciudad Macross...

-Sube, Claire... -Fue la breve respuesta de Joni ante la revelación- Hay solo tres sitios en donde el _Charro_ sería capaz de meterse en un día como hoy... En uno ya sé que estuvo, no me cabe duda... Al otro, después de su jugarreta, no creo que se haya metido... Solo queda...

-¡KIRIMA!

-Exacto, chicas... el mexicano pervertido va por el trasero de nuestra amiga antes de tiempo... -Claire subió en tres saltos al Jeep al tiempo que Imogen movía las cajas del vestido para hacerle espacio- _Métele con tu alma_, Jenny... y si un SP se te pone por delante...

-¿Joni?

-Trata de no pasarle por encima, loca... ¡Vamonos ya!

Un M-299 no es un Dragster(*), pero se vió exactamente como eso mientras Jenny aplicaba toda la transmisión quemando neumáticos hacia las barracas de casados...

**oOo**

Se caracterizaba por su sigilo, todos lo sabían a bordo del _Prometheus_, en la base misma, y a lo largo y ancho de Ciudad Macross... Cuando quería llegar al fondo de algo, Benjamín Tinoco no conocía aún cerradura, puerta o negativa humana capaz de detenerlo. Nadie lo había visto esa mañana en su intempestiva salida AWOL, aquellos que lo vieron de vuelta de su escapada nada dirían porque ese sin duda era su día... Silbando alegremente camino de su piso por la caja de escaleras, calló finalmente en cuanto se halló lo suficientemente cerca del camarote doble que compartiría a contar de ese día con la mujer que amaba... "_Despacio, despacio, carnal, la idea es que mi chata no se entere que estoy aquí.._" pasó como una brisa tenue por la puerta, que por seguridad no cerró para que no hiciera ruido... Como una serpiente acechante se movió con presteza entre las cajas con las cosas de ambos mas varios regalos de matrimonio que atestaban la sala principal... Hasta que una reconocible retaguardia apareció ante sus ojos al girar y posar su vista en la cocina, lo que puso una amplia sonrisa en su rostro "_Tal como me gusta verte, mi chata... Recién levantada, a medio vestir con una de mis camisetas, y con esa ropa interior deportiva que me encanta.._." Comenzó, tal como un tigre a punto de atacar a su presa, a levantar sus manos como garras engarfiadas a punto de asir el redondo orbe de sus deseos...

**oOo**

Cuando Las ruedas del Jeep de Jenny se bloquearon en una frenada monumental frente a las barracas de casados de la base, otro jeep, esta vez uno muy distintivo a colores verde y rosado, hacía exactamente lo mismo, quedando el jeep de Claire, con Eddie al volante, justo al centro y entre los dos, ambos a centímetros de la trasera y el frente del mismo... El mensaje urgente de _Corn_ había llegado a tiempo después de todo...

-¡Zangano inconsciente, voy a arrancarte el pescuezo esta vez! -Eddie, sentado y con las manos incrustadas en el volante del vehículo, comenzó a ponerse verde cadaver en cuanto notó que la mujer que amaba mas que a su vida se había convertido otra vez en una tormenta solar de la furia. Le pareció incluso que se había materializado a su lado lacerándole a gritos su oreja izquierda- _No mi amor, tú eres lo más importante._.. ¡Pillo y mentiroso como todos los tigres, partiendo por el pervertido de Tinoco!

-¡Déjalo, Claire,déjalo para después! -Joni bajaba prestamente del vehículo sin sacarle los ojos de encima a su esposo- ¡Grandote!

-Después, Cielo, después... Voy a cerrarle el nudo a un tamal mexicano hasta que se ponga morado -Soltó ceñudo al tiempo que bajaba de un salto del vehículo- Para entonces tendrás toda mi atención...

-¡Entonces corre, Cabeza de Adoquín! ¡Al camarote de los Tinoco! -Joni imitó el gesto de su esposo y echo a correr con el resto de las tigresas a la zaga de las enormes zancadas del Jefe- ¡El vampiro mexicano está a punto de...!

-¡¿Ah, Sí? -Sin voltear siquiera, el Jefe levantó la voz con legítimo enfado- Pobre que así sea, porque esto ya no será más una boda... Despierta y sígueme, Wilkins... Si me da vértigo voy a necesitarte para que cargues a la pasta de _Guacamole_ en que se va a convertir el _Charro_ luego de que acabe con él...

El _Grupo Rescatador_, si realmente pensaban que aquello era un rescate, y sin saber a ciencia cierta si alcanzarían a concretar su misión, se apiñó frente al ascensor... Andy, aún mas ansioso que las tigresas por retorcer un pescuezo mexicano, se pasó de largo hacia la caja de escaleras, y sin soltar un segundo los barandales por si le venía el vértigo, subió a largos tramos de tres peldaños los tres pisos del edificio con Doble D a apenas un paso trás él... apenas llegado al ancho pasadizo con puertas a ambos costados, vió abrirse la puerta corrediza, y ser testigo de la atropellada salida de las tigresas... Andy hizo un evidente gesto de silencio, y apuntó con su derecha solo unos metros más allá: Una puerta entreabierta hacía inusual contraste con las cerradas en todo ese piso... evidentemente alguien no quiso hacer ruido al cerrarla... Los Steinhauser llegaron al mismo tiempo hasta ella, y cuando Andy se disponía a entrar...

-...Espera...

-¡Como quieres quhnmnmmmf! -Joni tapó con fuerza la boca de su esposo, y lo miró con ojos relampagueantes. El entendió la poco velada insinuación y bajó el tono a apenas un susurro- ¡Como quieres que espere!

-Si llegamos tarde, no vamos a querer ser testigos de lo que está pasando ahí adentro, Tonto... -Remachó ella muy tenuemente- Déjame ver...

Asomó apenas la cabeza por la puerta, y al cubrir su vista el cuadro la abrió de golpe, señal clara para todos de que había que hacer presencia cuanto antes en el sector...

-¡TINOCO, SACA AHORA MISMO LAS MANOS DE KIRIMA!

El grito a coro de todo el grupo fue la guinda de la torta de toda aquella escena: Kirima, aún en su pijama de emergencia, las manos del mexicano a punto de engarfiarse en su trasero, ambos mirando con sorpresa inaudita la cantidad de visitantes de su casa...

-¡Animal! -Kirima, indignada, volteó apenas para darle un certero rapapolvo en la nuca al poco bienaventurado Benjamín, ya temblando ante la vista de lo que le esperaba- ¡¿No tienes tiempo para ayudarme con la casa, y sí para agarrar mi trasero sin aviso? ¡SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE MI COCINA, KABLUNA!

-¡_Ay, mi chata, eso dolió_!

-Mas te va a doler lo que viene, vampiro del Tequila... -Joni y el resto de las chicas pasaron con rostro de desprecio al costado de andy- Al dormitorio, Lu, hay que probarte este vestido... -Volteó con cara de pícara desvergüenza hacia su esposo- ...Todo tuyo, cariño, y recuerda: Todavía es una boda...

En cuanto se cerró la puerta del dormitorio, todo tras ella se volvió un coro de risitas y expresiones apagadas... En cambio, Benjamín Tinoco, con cara de circunstancia, y haciéndose cada vez más pequeñito delante de su jefe y de Eddie, que lo miraban con expresión enfadada y echando fuego por los ojos, solo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no temblar a la vista de su accidentado porvenir...

-¡CHARRO!

-...Digame..Jefecito... -Tinoco trató de ensayar con su jefe echar todo a la broma: luego de bajar del techo, donde el grito lo había dejado, se cuadró torcidamente con gesto pícaro- _A'us orde'es... Hefeee..._!

-...Yo te voy a dar unas buenas ordenes, _Charro de la Chingada_... - Andy en dos zancadas, y con cabello y bigote erizados como un puercoespín, se plantó delante del mexicano, como una aplanadora a punto de hacerlo picadillo. Estiró imperioso su derecha- ¡Las argollas, _Culero_, ahora!

-_Yaa... si no es pa' tanto, Mi Jefe_... -Sudando miedo, Tinoco le entregó tímidamente el precioso estuche... Al darse cuenta que el enojo de su amigo y superior no se estaba lavando con nada- ¿_Que no ves, carnal, que hoy es mi boda..._?

-...Si no fuera por mí, _Frijolero del demonio_... -La voz de Andy comenzó a vibrar como un rumor de ultratumba- ...Que puse mi cuello por tí bajo el sable de Alfie, ya estarías en las criptas, gusano de Mezcal ¡VEN ACÁ!

En un movimiento tan rápido, que ni Eddie logró leerlo a tiempo, Steinhauser se irguió en toda su imponente estatura, y tomando a Tinoco del cuello de su ropa, lo comenzó a sacar en vilo sin ceremonia de nínguna índole fuera del camarote... Momento que aprovechó Wilkins para asestarle una incomoda, casi sin fuerza, pero precisa patada en su trasero...

-_Ya ta' bueno, Vato_... -Protestó Tinoco en español con un hilo de voz mientras era sacado del camarote- _Ya me chingaron la madre por todo lo alto pa' que me sigan dando madriza ¿No cre's?_

Eddie, aún sin haber entendido nada de nada, solo siguió a su jefe con una amplia carcajada celebrando la expresión, lo que le calzaba al dedillo al desventurado mexicano, que rumiaba como vaca en la alambrada el amargor de su derrota temporal...

**oOo**

**-**_¡Carajo, carajo, carajo! ¡Echame una mano, Gringo sangrón! ¡El culero nudo de la corbata no me sale! ¡Estoy chicloso como una gelatina y todo es por tu culpa!_

Por toda respuesta se oyó una risa ronca y profunda que llenó todo el camarote de soltero de Benjamín Tinoco, ya dándole uno de sus últimos usos antes de dejarlo para siempre hacia una nueva vida...

-Querrás decir **Tu Culpa**, _Charro de la chingada_ -Steinhauser entró en la habitación desmantelada, con un espejo como única decoración- Armaste el jaleo final antes de despedirte de la soltería... Y creo... -Comenzó como un escolar a contar con los ojos las vueltas del nudo ante el gesto compungido de Bennie- ...Creo que eso ya había quedado cubierto el día del _Kitty Kitty..._

_-Pa'ti es facil decirlo, ferrocarril parado... -_Se quejó Tinoco, con gesto angustiado, mientras sus tiesas manos subían a tirones el nudo hasta centrarlo en el cuello de la camisa. Se miró aún no convencido al espejo contemplando el resultado- Tú no eres el que se casa hoy... Y el nudo ya no te queda como antes, _Gringo_.

-Cuando me casé, Gusano de mezcal, todavía tenía diez dedos... Animal -Steinhauser se apiadó de su amigo, y con una suave sonrisa se planto delante de él, y ajustó debidamente el nudo en su lugar- Quieto, quieto, _bandolero_... Ahora sí... Recuerda además, que en esa ocasión eras TU el que no se casaba... Me balanceaste en el aire y me dejaste caer las veces que se te dio la gana, así que ahora es mi turno... Muerdete la lengua en silencio que yo todavía no he hecho nada...

-Eso es lo que me asusta, _Gringo_... -Tinoco se contempló en el espejo con zapatos, pantalón y camisa, todavía sin su guerrera, y soltó un contenido suspiro de alivio- La boda con _Mi Chata_ es nada comparado con lo que sé me tienes preparado...

-Mejor ponte la guerrera, Tamal con patas... -Steinhauser se acomodó la suya volviendo a centrar la hebilla del cinturón, mientras Tinoco se abotonaba la suya. Segundos después Steinhauser cruzaba el cinturón a través de los codos abiertos de su amigo- Ya son las 1650, es hora que nos vayamos...

-_Orale, Guey_... -Tinoco, un poco mas compuesto, se estiró la guerrera y atravesó la sala por su gorra... momento en que recordó repentinamente algo- Pero antes... -Metió sus manos en una caja a medio cerrar... Y ante la sorpresa inaudita de Steinhauser, vio aparecer entre los dedos de su amigo, una botella de Tequila, y dos vasos- _...Una empujadita pa' que nos demos fuerzas en la recta final ¿No, Vato?_

_-...Tú estas reloco, Guey... -_Steinhauser rió mientras estiraba su derecha por el vaso- Supongo que sabes que este es el último tequila de tu soltería...

-_Pus, ni modo, carnal_ -Tinoco escanciaba ambos vasos- Vamos por el último entonces... _¡Que haya buen viento hasta el final pa` mi velerito!_

-...Que así sea, _Charro_...

...Un par de minutos después ambos hombres abandonaban el camarote perfectamente uniformados, y la _Cajita de Música_, esta vez sin su rosada silla de seguridad, salían a todo escape hacia la capilla ecuménica...

**oOo **

**-**¡Vamos, vamos, la hora avanza y yo sigo aquí!

-¿Quieres quedarte quieta, por favor? -Joni sujetaba con algo menos que delicadeza la cabeza de la novia- Vas a quedar con el tocado en la nuca si sigues moviéndote, Kirima...

-¡Pero mira la ho...!

-Quieta, quieta... La novia tiene todo el derecho de llegar tarde... No sé como se casan los Inupiat, pero entre los _Kabluna_, eso es signo de que no hay apuro y eres dueña de tu vida... Te casas porque quieres y no porque te has vuelto loca porque no te deje el tren...

-Para nosotros es más fácil... -Kirima se encogió de hombros como pudo- Simplemente te cambias de iglú, le avisas al jefe del clan, el le dice a todo el clan y de ahí para delante todos te tienen por esposa de tal o cual hombre de la tribu... obviamente hay una buena porción de carne de morsa y marfil de por medio, pero eso es entre familias y un detalle menor...

-Ugh... Carne de Morsa... -Imogen, ya vestida para la boda al igual que Joni y Jenny, puso cara de asco- ¿No podría ser un refrigerador en vez de todo eso como dote? Digo, los tiempos cambian...

-¿Refrigerador? -Kirima rió, mientras joni daba el último detalle al tocado- ¡Tenemos uno de los más grandes del mundo! ¿De qué me serviría en plena Alaska?

La risa de las mujeres allí congregadas dió paso a un silencio de asombro... Jenny Sisler entraba en ese mismo momento armada de una botella de Tequila y varios vasos, llamando a gritos a Finney, Armand, Dalhgren y Levinson, que serían las Damas de honor de la novia...

-Vengan, Chicas... -Puso su mejor gesto de conspiradora- Creo que es el momento de resarcirnos en alguna forma del tiempo de castigo de nuestros patanes... ¿Que les parece el último Tequila de la soltería de Lu? Ellos ya tuvieron todo el alcohol que quisieron y nosotras ni siquiera vimos los golletes de las botellas...

Entre risas desordenadas todas cogieron los vasos y esperaron pacientemente que Jenny hiciera la ronda de llenado...

-Listo, Chicas... -Jenny alzó su vaso- ...Sin limón ni sal... ¿Somos Tigresas o no?

-¡UH-RRAH!

Los vasos chocaron en el aire y en un suspiro su contenido se perdió por las gargantas de las congregadas...

-Ay, Dios... -Joni trataba de no toser- Será tradicional mexicano y todo lo que quieran, pero es infernal... No sé porqué diablos les gusta tanto a los marinos...

-...Por eso... -Kirima reía extasiada- Porque son marinos... Hay bastante diferencia entre el agua salada y esto -Examinó su vaso corto como queriendo llenarlo otra vez- Yo entiendo perfectamente que les guste... Vamos, Joni, dame el carmín otra vez que el trago me lo corrió, y ya vámonos a la Capilla... Hay un _Charro_ con los pantalones aflojados... Y por Sedna que se le van a aflojar todavía más...

Salieron en tropel y entre risas desde la Casa de los Maquinistas... Para encontrarse una sorpresa justo a la puerta...

-...Tendrás que disculparme, Kirima... -Lisa sonreía encantada ante el asombro de todas, acodada familiarmente en el techo del auto oficial del Capitán- Mis obligaciones me tienen atornillada al puente, lo mismo que al Trío, y que más quisieramos que estar en tu boda... Al menos tendrás al resto de las tigresas para que te alegre la fiesta... -Sonrió soltando los hombros- ...Y esto, Cortesía del Capitán Gloval, para que llegues como toda una princesa Inupiat...

-...Lo siento, No veo los Caribues por ninguna parte...

Todavía seguían riéndose a bordo del largo auto oficial, Y cuando las risas finalmente se callaron, Kirima comenzó a sentir "Esos paralizantes nervios", esos mismos que juró no sentiría en ese, el día más importante de su vida...

**oOo**

**-**¡¿Quieres dejar de pasearte en círculos, Bennie? ¡Me estás volviendo loco!

-_¿Y que quieres que haga, Mano? ¡Estoy temblón de los nervios! ¡Y se supone que estoy a punto de casarme por amor y por gusto, Carnal!_

Andy evitó reirse y se tapó la boca con todas sus fuerzas... Ya conocía bien de cerca el seco talante de algunos de los capellanes de la Capilla Ecuménica, asi que el silencio era mejor para su salud física y mental. Luego miro alrededor... Y los recuerdos brotaron como fuente incontenible de su mente... Hasta que sintió una cálida mano en su hombro...

-..._Una y una, Mano_... -Susurró Bennie, haciéndolo sonreir- Desde el día que nos topamos en la Escala Real del _Prometheus _en San Diego que ha sido así. No me preguntes como lo sé, pero así va a ser siempre, amigo mío...

-De verdad que así sea, Benjamín -Las campanas comenzaron a oirse cada vez más rápido- ...Es hora, _Charro_... Gorra bajo el brazo y guantes blancos... Vamos a la cubierta de vuelo...

-_Pus ni modo, Guey_... -Tinoco comenzó a marcar el paso hacia el altar al lado de su amigo de toda la vida- _Y ya sabes, man_... -dijo como para sí mismo- _Solo te pido lo mismo que el Gringo... la cuenta de la catapulta es tuya ahora... Danos a Mi Chata y a mí un buen empujón..._

**oOo**

Bennie estaba extasiado: Se irguió muy tieso sobre el altar, y andy, con una sonrisa en los labios, solo lo imitó. Los tenues sones de la marcha nupcial acompañaban la entrada a la capilla de Kirima, con un detalle que Andy no sabía, y que estrechaba aún más el círculo en torno a él. Ella no tenía, por razones obvias, a nadie que la entregara en el día más importante de su vida... Y para la ocasión, había escogido nada menos que Iaín Kilmartin, que tieso y muy serio en el pasadizo central, la llevaba del brazo hacia el altar. Andy sintió estremecerse... Las personas más importantes y decisivas de su vida, juntas bajo el mismo techo en el momento más importante de una de ellas...

-Hermanos y her... Hermanas... Nos hemos reunido aquí... Para... para...

"_¡Por el amor de Dios!_" Era un pensamiento repetido en todos los congregados en el altar, ya en el comienzo de la ceremonia. El Capellán titubeaba, y La capilla estaba atestada, pero eso sin duda era por los efectos colaterales del castigo posterior a la escapada del Kitty Kitty. De un lado Los Tigres, tratando de no mirar mucho hacia el otro, ocupado por las tigresas y otro personal femenino con mas de una cuenta que saldar con ellos... "_¡Esto huele a taberna!... ¿Quién diablos fue el que bebió Tequila antes de la boda?_" Los novios, padrinos y damas de honor solo se miraban en silencio, tratando de no reirse y seguír la solemnidad del acto... Entonces, y ante el asombro de Andy, que comenzó a cuestionarse el haber aceptado ese trago antes de la ceremonia, el Capellán hizo a los novios aquella pregunta capital...

-Benjamín, ¿Aceptas por esposa a Lucille, para amarla, honrarla, protegerla, cuidarla, en buenos y malos tiempos, en salud y enfermedad, por toda tu vida natural hasta que la muerte los separe?

-¡_Segurolas, Mi Padrecito_!

-...Bennie... -Siseó Andy entre dientes ante el asombro del Capellán, y el coro de risas destempladas de los tigres en el público- ¡En Inglés, pelmazo, en inglés!

-¿Eh? Estee... Sí, perdón, Padre, Acepto, acepto...

-Oh, por Sedna... -Susurró Kirima en un tono casi imposible de identificar- ...Ya nada será lo mismo...

**oOo**

**-**Hermanos, con profundo placer y alegría genuina, les presento a un nuevo matrimonio... Benjamín y Kirima Tinoco ... con fe en sus sentimientos saldrán de aquí a enfrentarse al mundo con sus anillos al dedo como precioso tesoro... Vayan y vivan plenamente de hoy en adelante el trabajo y los frutos de su unión eterna...

Los Tigres respondieron a la frase final de la ceremonia con una estruendosa silbatina rellena de gritos y aplausos, y Andy no hizo nada por detenerla... Dejando a los Tinoco besarse y saludar con los brazos en alto como vencedores a todos los congregados, salió a todo escape por el pasillo lateral hacia la calle. En tres saltos subió a la _Cajita de Música_, y metiendo toda la transmisión posible, aceleró todo lo que se atrevió rumbo al Rincón Canalla "_La calle de honor es nada, tórtolos... Y todavía queda por pagar tu deuda, Bennie, así que ve preparando pantalones para lo que te tengo reservado..._"

**oOo**

**-**¡Ya vienen! ¡Rápido que ya vienen!

El grito anónimo puso a todos los invitados a la recepción de bodas en alerta.. Incluyendo a uno que había ensayado y esperado pacientemente para ese momento y lugar...

-_¡Orale, muchachos! ¡Vamos a la entrada que ahi nos esperan!_

Mientras todo ese movimiento tenía lugar al interior del local, el auto oficial se detenía con gran cuidado frente a la puerta del mismol. Los Contramaestres Robert Flake y Johnny Estevez, en uniforme e impecables guantes blancos, abrieron con gran ceremonia militar la puerta del costado, y saludaron con etiqueta irreprochable, primero a Kirima, que con una risa nerviosa iba a contestar la venia, sin recordar que no estaba de uniforme ese día... Luego hicieron lo mismo con Bennie, que todavía confundido y navegando en un mar de emociones, saludó sin palabras

-Los Tigres de la cubierta -Comenzó Flake a hablar con seco tono oficial- Y el Círculo Femenino les saludan en el día de su venturoso matrimonio, y les invitan cordialmente a pasar a su fiesta, porque hoy... -Johnny y Robert sonrieron picaramente- ...La fiesta y el jaleo es por y para ustedes... Adelante...

Ambos hombres les hicieron calle para dejarlos pasar... Y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el umbral, una lluvia de aplausos, globos y confeti se dejó caer sobre ellos... Al par que una rechifla y gritería monumental. Andy, sacudiendose el papel picado de los hombros, se adelanto por entre la multitud...

-Al Fin aquí, par de tórtolos a destiempo -Soltó con voz estentórea, y haciendo una seña con su mano, Bennie y Kirima vieron con una sonrisa confundida acercarse los bronces y cuerdas de Los Federales, ese Mariachi nostálgico que Bennie había armado a bordo para sentirse aún mas cerca de su tierra ancestral- En el día de su matrimonio, por el que mi esposa y yo peleamos casi tanto como ustedes, el saludo que se merecen- Comenzó a dar la cuenta con las manos, y los músicos alzaron sus instrumentos- Así que, sin mas preámbulos, para que vayamos ya a lo bueno ¡_Metanle muchachos_!

Las guitarras, guitarrones y violines levantaron los acordes iniciales de la melodía, una que Bennie sabía en cuanto escuchó, no podía ser mas acertada en un día como ese... Andy, con gran teatralidad, se quitó la gorra y se plantó a cantarles delante del Mariachi formado...

_Si nos dejan  
Nos vamos a querer toda la vida  
Si nos dejan  
Nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo..._

_..._Toda la concurrencia guardó impresionado silencio... Mientras Bennie y Kirima, emocionados, se tomaban de las manos mirando muy fijamente a su amigo...

_Yo creo podemos ver  
El nuevo amanecer  
De un nuevo da  
Yo pienso que tú y yo  
Podemos ser felices todavía_

_..._Andy hizo un pequeño gesto a Nobutada, a apenas unos pasos, y este se perdió como el viento rumbo a la barra. Instantes después los meseros comenzaron a repartir las copas para el brindis, y uno de ellos enfiló en derechura hacia los novios, entregándoles dos bellas copas de cuello alto bellamente decoradas... Andy, sin dejar de cantar, se había apoderado ya de una...

_Si nos dejan  
Buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo  
Si nos dejan  
Haremos con las nubes terciopelo  
Y ahi juntitos los dos  
Cerquita de Dios  
Ser lo que seamos  
Si nos dejan  
Te llevo de la mano corazón  
Y ahi nos vamos_

_Si nos dejan  
De todo lo demás los olvidamos  
Si nos dejan._

_**(Si nos dejan – José Alfredo Jimenez)**_

Los novios aplaudieron como mejor pudieron aquella interpretación hecha más con amor que calidad vocal... Andy, cerrándole un ojo a Tinoco, le dió el mudo vamos en medio de los furiosos aplausos para su brindis inicial...

-_Alto, alto, Carnales_... -Bennie acallaba los aplausos con una mano en alto- Verdad, _Mi Chata_, en inglés, en inglés, ya me acordé- Kirima, radiante y sonriente, le golpeó afectuosamente el hombro entre las risas de todos- Quiero darles las gracias a todos por estar aquí con nosotros en el principio de nuestra felicidad... Y a mucha gente en particular: A las tigresas, que dejaron a mi esposa radíante como una flor abriendo de mañana... A los tigres, que me tuvieron paciencia en estos días de locura, y que espero para que me terminen de ayudar con la casa -Las risas volvieron a quebrar la seriedad del momento- A mi amigo de corazón, mi padrino y mi Jefe por, espero, mucho tiempo más, Andy Steinhauser, que me tuvo paciencia y me dejó vivir cuando la verdad no lo merecía mucho... -Andy desde su rincón levantó levemente su copa y le cerró un ojo- Y para que me extiendo más, muchas gracias, y _Entrémosle luego a la fiesta, Vatos_... ¡Que lo disfruten!

-Momento, momento... -Andy levantaba las manos. Aparentemente deseaba contestar de inmediato al brindis- Ahora que ya están casados, el brindis del padrino... Ha sido un honor, un deber de amor y un dolor en el trasero llevarte hasta acá, Tinoco... Me sacaste reumatismo, apoplejía y canas verdes mientras intentabas encarrilar tu vida, y en eso, detrás de una cofia de enfermera en el Hospital Militar de Anchorage, apareció para tí la horma de tu zapato y la mujer de tu vida... cierto es que era a mí a quien cuidaba, pero como siempre, tenías que venir a meter la pata... -Tinoco rió suavemente, y con él toda la concurrencia- Gracias, Kirima, me quitaste un problema de encima, y encima, convertiste a un desastre mexicano en el hombre y amigo que yo siempre supe que estaba debajo del sombrero de Charro... Felicidades muchachos, que buen viento les acompañe en el comienzo de su feliz matrimonio ¡A su salud!

...Las copas se alzaron al mismo tiempo, y todos bebieron entonces a la salud de los novios, que mirándose a los ojos, cruzaron sus brazos con las copas para el brindis inicial de su vida y el augurio favorable de su buena ventura...

**oOo**

-¿No crees que exageraste con esto de la celebración?

La pregunta de Kirima no estaba de más: Hacía menos de una hora y media que el viejo hidroplano había partido de Nueva Seward, cuando su quilla hacía contacto en la salvaje belleza de las frías aguas de la Bahía de Valdez, junto con sus hijos y nietos, al encuentro del Clan de su abuela, que milagrosamente como grupo tribal, había librado de la destrucción de Alaska durante la primera guerra, se había aislado en lo que quedó de sus cotos de pesca y caza durante la Rebelión y luego la amenaza de los Maestros, y marchando tan al norte que era casi el sur, resistieron pasivamente la ocupación Invid. Hoy, acaudillados por sus hijos, que abrazaron su cultura sin siquiera pensarlo, recibían a su matriarca, para una ceremonia muy especial... Ya desembarcados, y entre el jolgorio general, avanzaron hasta el centro del villorrio temporal... Aquí y acá a trechos el pescado colgado puesto a secar, las pequeñas fogatas y algunos marfiles de morsa ordenados como empalizadas al tibio sol de aquella mañana, daban cuenta a la mujer que su hijo mayor, y el esposo de su hija menor, lo habían hecho en realidad muy bien... No era muy diferente de cuando ella, joven y bella a la sazón, había despreciado el matrimonio concertado por sus padres y se había marchado mas al norte... A la Naval, al curso de enfermeros de combate, a rodar de una base a otra por todo el país de los _Kabluna_, hasta que volvió al norte, y su vida cambió para siempre...

-Acerquense... -Kirima se vió sorprendida por la voz. Era su hijo, en toda su estatura como Jefe del Clan, parado junto con Qanik y Tuktuvak en la improvisada plazoleta central- Nosotros los Inupiat no tenemos lo que hoy va a acontecer como parte de nuestras tradiciones, pero es justo -Nutaaq levantó sus brazos invitadoramente- Que Miy Paluk y Kirima tengan lo que por derecho les pertenece...

-...Hijo...

El susurro emocionado salio de las gargantas de ambos mientras se acercaban al centro respondiendo a aquella muda invitación...

-Miy Paluk... ¿Has acaso dejado de cazar y traer el sustento para toda tu familia y tu clan?

-No... -Bennie comenzó a entender que su hijo había logrado pese a todo hacer lo que él mismo le había pedido- No he dejado de hacerlo...

-Kirima -Nutaaq se volvió entonces hacia su sorprendida madre- ¿Has acaso dejado de sostener al hogar y a tus hijos todos los días sin faltar ninguno?

-No... No he dejado de hacerlo...

-Entonces -Nutaaq abrió su brazo derecho, y con el, los miembros del clan ahí congregados abrieron el círculo. Un perfecto iglú varios metros mas alla, con claras señas de haber sido recién construido, quedó ante los ojos de ambos- Sigan siendo lo que han sido y serán, Miy Paluk y Kirima... Multipliquense como lo han hecho las estrellas del cielo hasta que Anguta los llame...

La gritería ensordecedora los acompañó a ambos mientras, casi empujados por todo el clan, fueron llevados hasta la puerta misma del iglú... Kirima, mucho más que Bennie, sabía bien de que iba todo eso... Sin perder un segundo, se deslizó por la estrecha entrada hacia su interior. Bennie, en tanto, era palmeado entre gran algazara en el exterior.

Cuando finalmente el Clan lo dejó entrar, la vista lo dejó absolutamente extasiado. Las paredes revocadas hasta hacerlas parecer de cristal, las pieles mullidas y tupidas que cubrían todo el interior... Y Kirima, que cubierta únicamente con ellas, le extendía la mano coquetamente para invitarlo a pasar...

-Este, Kabluna, es de verdad... -Soltó una risita en voz baja, que se volvió un poco nerviosa en cuanto sintió el desnudo calor de su esposo junto al suyo bajo las pieles- ¿Te sientes todavía capaz de derretirlo?

-Feliz Aniversario, _Mi Chata_... -Bennie abrazó con gran pasión a su esposa, y depositó un beso suave y tierno en sus labios, que la hizo estremecer, mientras sus ojos no perdían el contacto como nunca lo habían hecho- Y respecto a tu pregunta...

-¿Que?

-...Siempre, _Mi Chata_, Siempre... Y por último, tenemos todo un invierno para averiguarlo...

Fuera del Iglú, Qanik y Nutaaq chocaron sus izquierdas empuñadas con una ancha sonrisa...

-Misión Cumplida, Hermana... -Algo entonces pareció inquietarlo- ¿Cuanto crees que será bueno dejarlos ahí?

-La verdad, Hermano... -Qanik comenzó a reírse suavemente- Si es que acaso ya te falló la memoria, Nunca antes del fin del invierno...

El aparentemente frío nido de amor de una pareja que había luchado a traves de su mundo y las galaxias por conservarlo y hacerlo fructificar, fue quedándose lentamente solitario...

* * *

**Glosario:**

_**¡Alappa!: ¡Hace frío! En Inuit**_

_**Kabluna: Hombre Blanco, en Inuit**_

_**Anaanaq: Madre, en Inuit**_

_**Tuktuvak: Alce, en Inuit**_

_**Ataatak: Padre, en Inuit**_

_**Gatos Blancos: El equipo Blanco original de Bennie.**_

_**Dragster: Vehículo de velocidad pura, especial para las carreras de "Cuarto de Milla"**_

* * *

Lectores y antes que nada amigos:

A las 00:08 del sábado 20 de noviembre de 2010, con alegría infinita de sus padres, llegó Tomás Emiliano, para que dejásemos ya de ser solo dos y comenzaramos a recorrer este nuevo mundo que elegimos vivir con Esposita como tres.

Por lo mismo, haciendo eco de varios de mis lectores, saqué a colación algo que fue editado del último cápitulo de _Nueve Dedos_, Guardando munición para publicar un Oneshot más tarde en espera de la siguiente entrega de mi fic. Creo, porque mi hijo me va a dejar aún menos tiempo delante del procesador de textos, que es justo hacerlo ahora, dando alientos a aquellos que me han seguido desde el inicio de este proyecto . Espero que lo disfruten, y que su lectura los alegre y les haga reír... Como hizo conmigo mientras lo escribía...

Un Gran abrazo en la distancia

RealHunter


End file.
